Rogue
by LovelyLittleHorrorQueen
Summary: The vamps are done with making peace with the humans, it's time to teach them who's boss. So, years after vampires "came out of the coffin" humans are treated as nothing more than pets. There is only one group who can save the humans, the Rogues.
1. Blood For Blood

So, this is my first actual fanfic. It is based off of True Blood. But it's far into the future. There may be some grammar/spelling mistakes but please don't hate me too much for those. I am writing this with the movie Underworld in mind. I'm not sure why, but I've just thought of that movie a bunch while writing this lol. XD **I do NOT own True Blood!**

* * *

><p>Katerina sighed as she surveyed the ground below her, seeing the humans being dragged along by leashes behind their vampiric masters. It sickened her, but it was just the way her world now was. When she was born, in the year 2010, vampires and humans lived in peace. But things had quickly changed. Vampires had started a war with the humans, and of course the vampires won. The humans who survived the war had two choices: die or become a slave to a vampire. Many humans chose to become slaves, in and effort to prolong their lives until they could defeat the vampires. It didn't take long for them to forget about rising against their masters. Humans have lost hope in themselves, and have accepted their place as pets of a species more powerful than their own. Now, in 2070, the vampires ruled like kings and queens.<p>

And there were only one group of people who have ever tried fighting the vampires, they were called Rogues. They were a group of hybrids, half vampire and half human, and vampires who were dead set on seeing things go back to the way they were. Each Rogue had been alive before the Blood War, which was what the vampire called the war between them and the humans, and each of them wanted things to go back to the way they were. The vampires knew of the Rogues, but they had no clue who they all were. The Rogues had enlisted the help of several spies and workers, making it nearly impossible to pick them all out. The one who created the Rogues was Katerina Leanor.

Katerina has been alive for over seven thousand years, and is one of the first hybrids ever created. She loved the humans, and found them extremely fascinating. Along with her team she has hunted down many vampires, and set free many humans. The humans she sets free are sent to a safe house ran by Katerina's close friend Nigel. He is a vampire, one of the few who still beleive humans to be friends, not toys, and he was the first person Katerina recruited to assist her. The safe house, frequently called Shelter, is where Katerina was now. The upper floors of Shelter were a blood bank, for vampires to buy and store their human's blood for safekeeping, but the basement was a different place altogether. It was were the humans were kept, fed, and protected.

Katerina moved away from the side of the rooftop and walked down the stairs leading to the main part of the building. She spotted Nigel putting fresh bags of human blood into one of the many refrigerators and walked over to him, "Nigel, we need to speak. Now." He turned and nodded to her as she opened the door leading to the basement of the building. He quickly closed up his "shop" and followed Katerina. She walked down the dimly lit hallway, and stopped as she reached the door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and walked in, eyeing the humans around the room. This was were the humans were sent when they were first taken from their masters. Here they received medical care, food, clothing, and anything else they needed. While through a door in the back of the room was were the humans slept until they were ready to be trained to be hunters.

All the humans were trained when they came here, so that they could help fight against the vampires. Katerina walked passed them, nodding at the few hybrids in the room helping the humans and then made her way to the side of the room where her office was located. She opened the door and left it open for Nigel, who closed it once he came in. The office looked more like an arsenal than an actual office, because Katerina had a secret obsession with weapons and liked having hers close to her. She sighed heavily and moved to sit down it the chair behind her desk, which was the only pieces of furniture in the room other than a small, uncomfortable chair in the corner.

Nigel grabbed the chair and moved it closer to Katerina's desk, "What's the news Kat?" The hybrid sighed, "The vampires have taken out Unit 3." All of the Rogues were separated into units of about 20 people. "All of it?" Nigel questioned. Katerina nodded, "Yes, though I doubt they knew what they were doing. All they knew is that they were killing some disobedient humans. They blew the shit out of Red." Red, the vampire bar where Katerina had hidden a special training facility. It was built so that even more humans could be trained to be hunters. "Damn, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Katerina smirked, "They take out one of our units, we take out one of theirs." Nigel looked confused. "Get Sookie Stackhouse on the phone. We'll be bombing Fangtasia tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>So please tell me what you think! :)<p>

Is it too short? Is the idea just dumb? Do I suck at writing? Tell me!

-Kayla


	2. Here For Trouble

So, here's the next chapter! Please, please, please review!

* * *

><p>It was yet another boring night for Katerina. Nigel had done as she'd asked and called Sookie Stackhouse to warn her of the plan and Katerina was now waiting for Ms. Stackhouse to arrive. Standing from her seat on her couch, Katerina walked over to her liquor cabient and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a glass and took a drink out of it. She had never been the type of woman to wait around for the things that she wanted, but that was what she was being forced to do. Sookie, a vampire turned before the war, was in charge of all things having to do with the Louisiana area. So it was only respectful for Katerina to wait for her approval before putting on a show such as the one she was planning. Fangtasia, previously owned by the late Eric Northman, was a huge vampire attraction. It often catered to nearly four hundred vampire each night.<p>

Blowing it to bits would definitely get the vampires riled up. Which is exactly what she wanted to do. She nearly smiled when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door, peered into the peep hole, and then opened the door to find Sookie, and Nigel. She nodded at them both, "Come in." Moving out of their way, she sat her glass down on the coffee table and turned to her guests. "I assume you both know that we have no time for chatting. Ms. Stackhouse, I thank you for coming on such short notice." Sookie nodded, "You are welcome, Katerina. Now, let's get down to business shall we?" Katerina nodded and motioned for the two vampires to follow her. She walked over to the wall of her living room and placed her hand against one of the paintings along the walls, opening a door to Katerina's secret office. They walked into the room and as the door shut behind them they all sat down.

"Sookie, Nigel has told you about why you are here?" The vampire nodded. "Good. Well then, may I ask what your oppinnion is. I realize that you may not-" She was cut off by Sookie, "The bar no longer belongs to my husband. Therefore I have no feelings as to what you do with it. As long as you are sure this will help us reach our goal." Katerina smirked, "I am sure. Very sure. You know how many vampires go to that bar each night, and it is sure to cause some kind of stir among the vampire politicians." _Such as your ex, Bill Compton_ Katerina added mentally. Though saying it out loud would only cause trouble. Sookie Stackhouse was known for being the fae who was married to the great Eric Northman, who was one of the first vampires to stand up for human rights. But sadly, Sookie was also known as the woman who'd had affairs with Bill Compton, the man who started the Blood War, and created all this madness.

"They will start searching even harder to find out who we are, and when they finally find us we will be ready. Almost all of our humans have been trained well, and have also been supplied with vampire blood to keep up their strength." Sookie nodded, "Alright. When will this bombing be taking place, if you don't mind my asking?" Katerina chuckled, "Things should start hitting the fan in about three seconds." Sookie looked surprised, "You already planted the explosives without my consent?" Nodding, Katerina replied, "I know you Sookie. I knew you'd agree to it. Though, had you said no..the explosives would not have been activated." Sookie was stopped from responding when Katerina's cell phone rang in her pocket, she pulled it out and put it to her ear. "Yes?" A voice could be heard from the phone, "We have successfully taken out Fangtasia and all its inhabitants." Katerina smirked, "Good job, Autumn." She hung up the phone without waiting for a response. "I might wanna leave if I were you, Sook. Billy Boy will be here any second begging me to help him figure out who the Rogues are." Giving Sookie a wink, Katerina ushered both her and Nigel out of the office and out of her house.

For the past seventy years Katerina had been working for the "Authority", or the vampires in charge, as their hunter. She killed those who the Authority thought to be a Rogue and she also searched for others who could be a Rogue. Of course, she never really sold out her own organization. All she had to do was tell Bill Compton that she was sure someone was a part of the Rogues and he would allow her to kill them. Which meant that she could take out anyone who knew the truth about her and the people she worked with without being questioned for it. So, before her "boss" showed up Katerina decided to get in a bit of training. The basement of her home was used as her training room, and it was where she kept her most prized weapons. Before heading down to the basement, she headed upstairs to slip into something more fitting for a fight: shorts and a sports bra. Pulling her long, dark hair up into a bun she made her way to her "secret slice of heaven" as she called it. It was the only place she had, where she could take out her anger, train, and think clearly about her problems all at the same time.

When she made it to the training room she immediately grabbed her favorite weapon: her HZ749. It was an energy blaster, but could also serve as a regular gun. She went over to the side of the room, where there was a large panel in the wall. It held many buttons that did different things. She pressed one of the larger buttons, and looked around as the lights in the room dimmed, and a spotlight was turned on to three targets for her to hit. She raised her arm, put her finger on the trigger and pulled, hitting the target dead in the center. Her attention was pulled away from the gun as she heard a clapping behind her. She whirled around, pointing her gun at the intruder. "Watch it there, sweetheart. I'm not here for trouble."

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you guys think! :)<p>

R&R PLEASE!

-Kayla


End file.
